


All Alone

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Hypothermia, Loneliness, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Alexander is going to die alone in the middle of some forest. He’ll probably be forgotten, no legacy or family to leave behind. He’s all alone.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 28
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 21   
> I don’t feel so well | hypothermia, infection

Alexander lugs his freezing body over another fallen tree trunk, barely able to lift his right leg anymore. Between the cold, the bruises covering Alexander’s body, and the stab wound to his leg he’s not feeling too good. His body feels pretty numb at this point but his right leg feels detached. He just wants to lie down and sleep, he’s exhausted. 

He had been delivering missives to other camps, and after a long ride back he’d been only ten minutes away from the camp he’s stationed at currently with Washington, when a shot rang out and his horse fell. He hadn’t been able to get completely out of the way in time and fell with the horse, unable to catch his breath when his back hits the ground. The sound of horses hooves hitting the ground spurs him to move, Alexander wriggles his leg out from beneath the horse but it feels like gelatin and he can’t stand upright. 

A man wearing old, dirty and torn clothes comes out of the woods with a thin horse and a gun. Alexander goes to pull his gun but the man aims at his hand and fires, luckily missing his hand but it caused Alexander to drop his gun. 

The man just came at him then, he had pulled his knife out and started swinging it. Alex had tried to dodge it, but the man managed to stab him in the leg. Alex shoved him and he fell back and knocked his head against a tree and was dazed so Alexander took that chance to get out of there.

Now he’s struggling to get through the woods in thefreezing temperatures, with at least half a mile to go until he reaches camp. 

Alexander trips on a bigger rock and falls to the ground, he turns over and just lies there staring up at the sky. He’s exhausted and he doesn’t feel like he could get up if he wanted to right now. 

Alexander is going to die alone in the middle of some forest. He’ll probably be forgotten, no legacy or family to leave behind. He’s all alone. A tear rolls down Alexander’s face as he shuts his eyes to sleep.

—-

George had been taking a walk outside the camp, not too far away, but in the woods and far enough that he is alone. He likes to occasionally take walks when he’s stressed, it feels relaxing to walk through the peaceful trees. Though he seems to be taking more walks ever since he hired Hamilton onto his staff, he chuckles at that thought.

Then he frowns, Hamilton still isn’t back with the missives he had asked him to deliver. There could have been some kind of issue along the way or at one of the camps but Washington feels like he still should’ve been back by now.

George is just walking mindlessly when he trips and nearly falls, just catching himself before he hits the ground. He looks back to see what had tripped him and gasps, clambering up to his feet and over to the body lying on the ground.

He quickly checks Hamilton out, finding the stab wound quickly and taking note of everything else. His skin pale with flushed cheeks, lightly shivering in the snow. He’s burning up and the wound in his leg looks to be infected, covered in dirt and other matter.

Hamilton feels something moving him and he moans quietly, squinting his eyes open with some difficulty to see Washington. He can distantly hear him saying that he’s going to get him back to camp but he can’t muster up the energy for a response.He can’t focus on anything other than his thirst, how hot he is, and his pounding head. Alexanders eyes roll shut as he falls unconscious.

His last conscious flitting through his mindbefore there’s just nothing,  _ At least I won’t die out here alone. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked and want to, leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
